Past Love and Memories
by sesshyluver17
Summary: Akumis best friend Kagome decides to show her the fuedal era. But what happens when Akumi realizes that its her actual home?
1. Eyes Like Mine

**Hey Guys! Here's my new story. I've actually been working on it in my head for about a month. lol I've got most of it planned, and what I dont will probably hit me when its time to write the "unwritten" chapters..I think that sounds right. lol anyways hope you like it!**

**This story is dedicated to my fav. authors, writingcat730 and striking falcon..hope you guys like it!**

Past Love and Memories

(I want to say that in my story there will be a few changes, but not many, one will be the high school not wearing uniforms.)

Akumi was on her way to school, except this time she was going to be late, _again._ But this stime it wasn't her fault. It wasn'ther fault that the damn alarm clock was picked up and thrown against the wall. Nor was it her fault that the hand happened to belong to her and that there was now a dog shaped alarm clock dent in her purple wall. So, as anyone can see, it wasn't her fault.

Akumi ran to school. She didn't drive, because she saw no reason when she only lived two blocks. She was so used to doing so that she didn't think that driving may have saved her some time.

Now, Akumi wasn't your average senior in high school. No, she doesn't do magic like Harry Potter (as much as she wishes she could), its more of her interests. She loves katannas, demons, and miko legends. She jumps at the chance to learn about them. That's probably why one could see her visiting Kagome Higurashi's house, even when she was "sick." She always talked to her grandfather, and needless to say, she knew just about EVERYTHING there is to know about demon legends and mikos. She loved katannas and fighting and even knew how to use a sword, karate, and even kickboxing. Half the stuff she knew _before_ she joined the class. In karate and kickboxing she was imeadetly transfered to the champion class. She was the best in all her sports, and was looked on in envy by the guys, and jealousy by the girls.

But perhaps the most fascinating thing about her was her eyes. They were a beautigul purple, with light green, almsot yellow, specks in them. People were always mesmorized by her eyes. They always thought she wore contacts, but she didn't. Sometimes she wish she did though, little kids were always saying, "Mommy, why does that girl have purple eyes? She's weird." Of course they were little kids, but it does get annoying.

Today Akumi wore her midnight colored hair straight. It reached her lower back. Her bangs were pulled to the side by two clips with faires on them. She wore a bright purple shirt that said, "Some one's boring me, I think it's you" in pink. She had on white capries that had purple strings aroun the bottome to tighten the leg, she also had black flips flops on. Her black back pack was ramming against her back with every step she took. (incase you didn't notice. Her favorie color is purple.)

She finally made it into the school with two minutes to spare. She had math first (she hates math), and then she had history. Her favorite, and a treat to look forward to in math. She made it too her locker, opened it with out messing up the combonation, ad through her stuff in. She grabbed her pencils and her math stuff and closed the door. She darted towards the stairs. She was half way up when the bell rang. "Argh! Damn! Why did my alarm clock have to fly across my room and intot he wall!"

Akumi once again ran towards the math room. She stopped at it and knocked. "Come in, Miss. Kyameron. " She walked in and said. "Sorry. Mrs. Yamata. My alarm clock happend to fly away this mouring."

Mrs. Yamata just narrowed her eyes slightly. "No messing around today, Miss. Kyameron. Since you are late you will have the pleasure of answering out firsy question." She pointed towards the board.

Akumi huffed angrily and glanced at it. It was form their homwork from last night. It was the last problem, and she had done it right before bed. SHe instantly knew the answer. "3."

"What?" Akumi sighed again. "The answer's 3." Mrs. Yamata looked at her with a haooy glint in her eyes. "Very good. You make take your seat."

Akumi walked towards her seat, instantly noticing her best friend, Kagome being in class. She waved and whispered, "Kagome! I'm glad your here. It's been forever since I last saw you. How have you been?"

"I feel a lot better. The docter said that I still should take it easy though."

"Oh." She glanced down. She was hoping to spend the day with her. Kagome was the only girl in school who liked to train with her. She wasn't as good as Akumi, but she was getting really good with her katanna.

"Hey! Don't look so down! I've got something to show you after school. Wanna come over?"

"Sure. I just have to stop at my house on the way there, kay?"

"Kay." Mrs. Yamata earased the board and said, "Okay class, put away everything except your pencils, and a piece of paper. Pop Qiuz. And to give you a break, you can use your notes."

Kagome groaned, "Uggggh I'm gonna fail. I don't hve any notes."

Akumi imeaditly went to her rescue. "Here, Kagz, I made you a copy of mine. I knew you'd need them."

"Thanks, Kumi. your a great best friend."

Akumi and Kagome were on the their way up the steps to the shrine giggle about a face Akumi made. "How do you do that? You have boht eyebrows going up and down with one eye going left and the other right!"

"I don't know. I'm the only one in my family who can. I have a lot of differences with them. Not to mention my eyes, and the fact that I love to eat butter becan ice cream why every one eles hates it. I guess, I'm not only the odd ball in school, but at home aswell. Oh well it has it's perks." She laughed again. But inside she was going over something that happeend about a week ago, and happend every night since then. That was one of the reasons her alarm clock happend to be on the trash can. She still says she didn't do it.

"Well, Akumi. We got about an hour before the something gets here, but for now why don't you tell me whats on your mind? Your not as hyper as you usually are." They sat down on her porch step.

"Weeelllllll. I've been having this weird dream latley."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, in my dream theres a girl about 15 years old, except she's not a human. She's got elf ears and purple hair that reaches mid-thigh. She has a purple star on her fore head, and purple stripes on each cheek. She's from the Fuedal Times. I can tell because her out fit is that of a single sleeved red tank top, with a black strip going down it. Her skirt looks like a mini and is black with red flames. She also has a black and red sash aroun the skirt, holding a sword. And oh yeah, shes got this purple, fluffy thing that sits on her right shoulder."

"Wow. She sounds pretty. She souds like your kinda girl with all that purple."

"I know, but the thing is her eyes are exactly the same as mine."

**Well hope you guys liked the first chapter! I'm posting the next chapter too. My muse Kawaii, Keith is what I call him, says hi and that you'd better review..lmao. but really remember reviews make the world go round.**

**Also I recomend you guys check out the author Striking Falcon. She has a lot of good stories but I'd have to say my first recomendation will be Second Chance. It's about Seshsoamru being cursed to live his life as an immortal dog, and te only way to break the curse is to fall in love.**

**Much love for ya Striking Falcon! Your stories rock!**

**whitney!**


	2. Meet Inuyasha

**Heres the next chapter guys! Hope you love it! I had a great time making this!**

Past Love and Memories

Last Time

"I know, but the thing is her eyes are exactly the same as mine."

Now

"What! But how? No one we've ever met has ahd eyes like yours. Akumi, that girl must be you." 'It has to be, I wonder if me showing her today really is fate.'

"I know. That's why I think this must be me in a past life or something."

'Or something...' "Well is it just the girl standing there?"

"No. It starts out with her walking into this HUGE library. And there's some one at a table, but you can't see him. His whole body is in a shadow. SHe walks towards him and sits down across from him. He says, 'Did you get everything that you wanted?' He's got this really nice voice, it's really great like you could listen to him tlak all day. Anyways, she smiles and says, 'Well yeah, except I didn't need any of it. I have enough. But thanks figurine I really like it.' She held up a glass figure of a great big vicouse dog. Its clear, but you can see the star etched in the forehead, It was thin and you could tell the dog was a girl. 'It looks just like me in my true form,' she said. I couldn't see, but I could feel that he smirked at her, like in a 'I only do the best' kind of thing. Then he said, 'But, you so not seem as happy as you should. Your now 15. you are soon to be mated.' He kind of growled out that part, like he was angry. The girl didn't even flinch. 'Well, that's what is bothering me. Can I ask you something.' She didn't even wait for his answer. 'What do you do if you love some one, but you know for a fact that he doesn't feel the same way?' He stood straighter then. 'It depends. What is this person to you?' She smiled warmly, and she had a far away look in her eyes. 'He's my best friend. I can tell him anything, but I'm scard of telling him, because I don't think he feels the same way.' Then like the whole _feeling_ changed. The guy got angry and you could hear smothing scraping and breaking the wood of the table. Then he _snarled_ and said, 'You should not tell him then. He probably does not feel the same way. You may never be loved. You are not ment to have such feelings returned.' The girl started sobbing, and she got up. He didn't say anythign but I knew he was watching her. She went to the door, gripping the glass figure as if it were her world. She turned towards him and glared, but I could still see the hurt. She whispered, 'I hate you.' He stopped his heaby breathing and said. 'What did you say?' She held her head up high and yelled, 'I HATE YOU! I hope I never see you again. Stay away from me. Take your _gift_ and leave my wing. I no longer care to see your face or feel your presence. Leave my end of the castle now!' She threw the glass ornemnt on the ground and it shattered. I think I heard her heart break to. That's when it goes black and I wake up, crying."

"Oh my god. It's so sad. And you wake up crying every time?" Akumi nodded. "Akumi, I think that it means something. I don't know what, but maybe next time you dream itt, pay attention to every detail."

Akumi nodded and smiled, not as big as usual, but it wasn't sad either. "Thanks, Kagz. Talking to you always make me feel better."

"It's no biggie, Kumi. I'm glad you told me. It-" She stopped talking and froze for a second. Then all of a sudden a huge smile split across her face. "Come on Akumi lets go to the well house." She grabbed Akumi's arm and proceeded to drag her there.

"What? Why? You acting strange. What's so great about the- OH-MY-GOD!"

A young man stepped out of the well house, plad in a red Fuedal Times out fit. But that's not what caught her eyes. NO! What got her attention were the little cat-like ears atop he head of silver hair.

"Keh. Will you stop your god damn yelling! Your giving me a fucking head ache."

Akumi instantly stumbled out of her stupor and went on the deffensive. "Well sorry! It's not every day and inu-hanyou appears out of your best friends well house!"

"I said-" he blinked repeatedly. "How do you know im a half dog demon?"

"Well, unlike Kagome I listen to her grandfather when he talks about dmeons and mikos. I just never thought I'd see a living legend. I can't belive it!" Her eyes sparkled with happiness, then all of a sudden the blazed with hurt and anger. She tunred to Kagome. "Is _he_ the reason you've been out of school?" She pointed her finger at the offending person. "I can't belive you! Missing school for some guy with dog ears!"

"Well..It's not my fault! I shadered the jewel of four souls and now we have to get allt he shards before Narkau does! Yu not going to tell the school about it are you?"

"Forget the school! Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend and I love this stuff. We've known each other since the beginng of high school! Thats three years! You could have told me a long time ago."

Kagome fell out of her blank straing and looked towards Inuyasha. He just shrugged and said, "She's your friend. You deal with it." He hopped up into the "sacred tree" and watched the girls work out their problems.

"Akumi. I didn't hide it from you unpurpose. I didn't tell you because I'm not sure how it will affect th balance of time. The reason I'm tellign you now is because for some reason I feel like you belong over in the Feudal Era. You act and talk like them a lot of the time, and half the time you know more stuff about it then even gramps. I think that your ment to be over there Kumi. I just had to make sure." She smiled warmly at her and waited for Akumi's reaction.

"Oh. I can never stay mad at you." She grabbed Kagome and gave her a hug. "Just tell me next time when you have a secret like this, okay?"

"Mmm..okay."

"So who is this guy? Is he the one your always talking about? The 'ego-driven-jealous-jerk'?"

"Heh heh..well. Yeah, but he can hear what you just said."

"Damn straight I can hear you! And what did you just call me!"

"Let me repeat it for you, so your fat head can hear me. Your an 'ego-driven-jealous-jerk'!" She said it slowly for affect.

"Well atleast I'm ot some crazy, bitch. 'Why didn't you tell me? We've known each other since the beginning of hish school.' Feh. Blubbering wench."

Akumi gave a growl that sounded very close to Inuyasha's dog-like growl.

"Oooooo..I'm going to kick your ass!" She satrted to wlka towards Inuyasha, when Kagome stopped her.

"Let me handle this. Inuyasha-a-a-a-a-a." she sai his name sweetly. Too sweetly.

"Feh. What do you want wench? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Oh do excuse me, but I only have two things."

"Keh."

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha became up and personal with the ground beneath his feet. "Don't call Ar me a wench or any other disgusting word you have in your vocabulary. Mama won't like hearing you swear, and she might not give me any ramen for you." Needless to say, Inuyasha didn't say one word until Kagome was packed and ready.

"Hey Kagome? Could I all my mom and dad and tell them that I was staying with you for the rest of the week? I don't think they will belive me if I tell them I'm using your well to go to the Fuedal Era."

"Sure. Go ahead."

When Akumi assured her parents that she had clothes left over from the last time she was there she got off the phone. Her parents were fine with it as long as she was home Monday after next.

The trio wlaked out of Kagome's house, waving to her mom. Kagome had explained everything she knew about the Feudal Era and the people in it. She told Akumi everything from Myoga the flee to Naraku's hateful and vile ways. The only thing that she left out was Inuyasha's brother. Wich she decided she would explain later.

When they got to the well Inuyasha jumped in without a word. He was covered in a blue light, and then was..gone. Akumi's eyes went as wide as plates. (like this 0.0..lmao) She looked towards Kagome who shrugged innocently and said, "What?" She just shook her head and took Kagome's outstreched hand. She smiled and leaped in with Kagome. Immeadetly her being was covered in blue light. When the ligth disapeared she fell to the ground in a heep of sorrow.

**HA HA CLIFFY! Guess you guys are going to have to wait tillt he next chapter to find out whats wrong. And the only way to get the next chapter is to review..ha ha ha!**

**lmao..i probably will update later tonight! Hope you liked it!**

**Keith: That was pretty good..I guess**

**Sessh: It was...exceptable.**

**Inuyasha: I've read better.**

**Me:WHAT! You guys didn't like it! I'm going to cry! tears start to streak on my face**

**Kouga: looked what you guys did! You made her cry! It's okay Whitney. Don't listen to them. It was a good story. rubs circles on my back**

**Me: sniffle you think so?**

**Kouga: I know so.**

**Me: hugs Kouga thanks Kouga your the best! kisses cheeck**

**Kouga: blushes well..I try.**

**Sessh, Keith, Inu: Hey! What the hell you kssing _him_ for?**

**Me: giggles remeber to review!**

**Sessh: You did not answer out question...**

**Reviews make the author happy people and since thats me, you make me happy the better the story...it gives me motivation!**


	3. New Surprises and 20 questions

Hey GUYS! Whats up? Well i did just post the first two cahpters, but I've got a lot of ideas for this story so i should out it them down shouldn't I? Lmao! anyways hope you guys like the story!

Past Love and Memories

Last Time

When they got to the well Inuyasha jumped in without a word. He was covered in a blue light, and then was..gone. Akumi's eyes went as wide as plates. (like this 0.0..lmao) She looked towards Kagome who shrugged innocently and said, "What?" She just shook her head and took Kagome's outstreched hand. She smiled and leaped in with Kagome. Immeadetly her being was covered in blue light. When the ligth disapeared she fell to the ground in a heep of sorrow.

Now

The instant Kagome stepped to the dirt of the Bone Eaters Well she scensed a great and powerful youkai, it was horribly overpowering her ki. But the worst part about it was that the said youkai was in a state of great stress and depression. That was dangerouse. The youkai could attack anything without realizing what it was doing.

Kagome looked towards Akumi to let her know of the youkai, but to her surprise, Akumi was not there. Instead it was the said youkai. She had purple hair that reached mid-thigh, and fluffy purple tail. The out fit was that of a red single sleeved tank top with a black stripe going down it. Her mini-skirt was black with red flames on it, and attched was a red and black sash, that held a katanna.

Kagome didn't know for sure but she was sure that this demon was a she and was the demon from Akumi's dream. But she was dangerouse and she need to find out what happened to Akumi. She stepped back a foot and was welcomed by the well wall.

The demon looked up at the scuffle of noise. She had a purple star on her fore head and purple stripes on each cheeck. She also had purple eyeshadow above both of her urple eyes. NO! They weren't just purple! They had green specks that were almost yellow adjoining the deep purple. They were Akumi's eyes. And the said eyes had an enormouse amount of tears spilling form them.

"Kagome? What happened? I can remember everything. I'm a youkai, and those dream weren't dreams...they were my memories. That _dog_," she growled out the word, " hurt me. And my parents..I think they're dead." Her tears began anew and she collapsed to her knees once more.

Kagome instinctivilly stepped in to her caring nature. "Akumi, your parent's are home in the future remember? Why would they be dead? They are safe at your home in the future. No one's going to hurt them. I promise."

"Kagome, don't you see! I'm a youkai! An inu-youkai!" She yelled frustration, sorrow and anger filling her voice. "I always have been. Those people in the future are not my parents. They are my gaurdians. My parents are dead. They have been for most likely three years! I was supposed to stay there until they cam back for me. But if they didn't they said I would return eventually. Then they took away my memories and replaced them with fake ones, and giving me a human identity."

"So you didn't know that you were a youkai?"

"No. I guess we know why I've always had a fascination with youkai and mikos, huh?" Kagome smiled at her friends way of lightening the situation. "Come on, Kagome. I'll explain everything I know after I meet your friends. I don't doubt that I'll have to tell them as well. Might as well kill cats with one claw." She didn't really like cats all that much. So she used this saying rather than the more common one. She only tolerated the cats that didn't get on her nerves, Byou being on of them. (lol you think I would make her dislike the fat cat?)

Akumi grabbed Kagome's right upper arm and jumped out of the well. She sniffed and set Kagome down. "Inuyasha ran that way," she pointed towards the village. "Is that the way you use to get to the village?"

Kagome nodded and began to walk the path to through the forest. All of a sudden she was pulled back by a hand with purple claws. "It would be easier for you to ride my back." She smiled warmly, but Kagome could see that far away look glistening in her purple eyes. "I can't have my best friend wlaking when she doesn't need to. Besides, it would give me a chance to see if I can run as fast as I used too." Kagome just smiled and hopped on Akumi's back when she knelt down.

Akumi wasted no time in seeing how fast she could go. They were t the village in under a minute. Akumi wasn't even out of breath, infact she had a really smug smirk on her face. "Ha! I'm even faster then when I left. I can't wait t see if my brother can still beat me!" She imeditly dropped her smug look for a sad frown."That's if he is still alive. I hope he is, I don't know what I'd do with out him."

Kagome's eyes went wide, "You have a brother? What was his name?"

Akumi smiled and said, "He's a dog demon and wolf demon mix. His name is Roxas." (yeah i know from KH2 but i llove the name, justdon't have claim on it)

"Dog demon an wolf demon mixed? How? Aren't you full inu-youkai?"

"Yeah, but about 100 years before he met mother, he happened to come across a wold demoness in heat. Well that automatically put my dad in a sex frenzy, so boom! 3 months later my older bro was born!" She laughed at her silliness, but then went back into her solemn expression. "Roxas' mom died about 50 years later, from an uknown disease. But judging by what I know from the future, it was cancer. She suffered for about a week before dad gave into her pleas for death. Roxas took it kind of hard at first, but when dad mated again and I was born he named himself my protecter, and never let anyone near me unless they passed his little 'test'." She smiled warmly at the memories. "I miss him, but he was strong. I think he maybe a live. He didn't know about me leaving. I don't think he could have come after me anyways."

Kagome watched as the different emotions played across her friends face. Hapiness, sorrow, anger, love, and then exceptance. She had excepted the fct that it was possible for her brother to have died, but that there was hope he was a live. Kagome just wished for the later to happen, for the sake of her friends heart.

"So, are you going to introduce me to the gang or what? I'm dieng to meet Shippou. He sounds like such a cutie!"

"Hey! I'm not cute!" A great big fluffy oarnge ball gam flying through the air towards Kagome and landed in her open arms. She was instanlty attacked with a roun of twenty questions. "Kagome! Your back! Whose your friend? She's pretty! Is she from the future? She's a demon. Is she a nice demon? I think she is! She's got purple eyes! Why is your hair purple? Did you get berries in it? I got berries in m-"

"Woah kid! One question at a time. My names Akumi, no im not from the future, technically, I am a nice demon, my hair is purple because my mom's hair was purple, and no i did't get berries in it." She let it all out in one bg breath, and was gasping for air when she was done. Despite this she smiled at Shippou. "I take it your the fox kit Kagome was tlaking about? She's right you are cute. And that's a good thing. You could get what ever you want with the looks you could give." She bent down in his ear and whispered "I'll show some later. No one would be able to resist!"

Shippou's eyes got really big and he nodded. He rapped his little hands around Akumi's neck and said, "You are nice! And that would be really cool!"

**I think this thats a good stopping point. So! Why was Akumi brougt to the future? Are her parents dead? What about her brother? And whose the guy that hurt her so bad in the past? Does she have royal blood in her? Wy am I asking questions to wich I already know the answer? Oh wait I know! Because you don't! Guess you'll have to read to find out!**

**Me: Sesshomaru is getting a Mountain Dew as we speak s he should be back in minute! He's doing the recomendations this time!**

**Kouga: I get to do thm next!**

**Inu: No way you mangy wolf! I get to!**

**Keith: how about smash your heads in and do it instead.**

**Me: ughh! Children children sit down! GOd you guys are immature! No wonder Sesshomaru hasn't appeared in the fic yet! He's hiding from you two!**

**Kouga: When am I coming in?**

**Me: I dont know yet sees Sessh walk in room and winks at readers Infact I don't knw if I'm bring Sessh in at all. You never know who im going to bring in!**

**Sessh: I saw that wink, bitch**

**Me: why thank you so kind of you to notice that im an dog demon like you..baka just do the recomendations.i wanna read someone eles story!**

**Sessh: fine but you owe me..ahem...We recomend the story Accidental Suduction by Darkraven Haven. Kagome travels back in time to help me twic but something horrible happens and she stops coming to my aid. Its a good story about myself. Although any story about me is good. **

**Me: Don't i know it!**

**Kouga: hey!**

**Me: Sorry but its true...Review people! They giv me strength to fly (i wish)**


	4. Meetin the monk, taiyja, the real Akumi

**This goes for every chaptr I write I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**BUT I WISH I OWNED SESSH. OH WELL A GIRL CAN DREAM!**

**Whats up people! n2m going on here..except im waiting for my best friend to continue her story! God Damn you harley hurry your ass up..lol anyways hope you guys like this**

**Once agian this story is dedicated to my bff Harley..or writincat730 as many know her as**

Past Love and Memories

Last Time

Shippou's eyes got really big and he nodded. He rapped his little hands around Akumi's neck and said, "You are nice! And that would be really cool!"

Now

Akumi was about ten feet away from a small hut when a man in purple robes, and black hair pulled into a low pony-tail, stepped in her path. She narrowed her eyes at his intrusion, but said nothing, waiting for him to speak his reason of preventing her form meeting Kagome's 'pack.'

"My dear lady. You are very beautiful, and your hair glistens in the sun. You would you do the honor of baring my children?" the man asked with the upmost confidence. (Yep you guessed it.)

It instantly donned on Akumi that this was the monk Kagome was speaking of. He was a hentai, but a kind soul at heart. taking a whiff of him, Akumi could smell Kagome's stale scent on him. hse didn't want to hurt him, but she did want to screw with him a bit. An idea began to form in her caniving little mind. "Okay!" Kagome's, Shippou's, and the now approaching Sango and Inuyasha eyes went wide. They then reverted into creepy looks. ( like this o.0 but sango loked like this :( lol )

"Really?"

"Sure! Now close your eyes and give me a kiss! I don't sleep with a man before he gets a kiss, ya know!" Miroku closed his eyes and leaned in for the kiss. Suddenly he was kissing the dirt, and he was being preesed in even further by something fluffy. He lifted his head just enough to see Akumi facing away from him, but her tail was pressed against his head forcing him to stya down.

"I am no whore Miroku. I know who you are, and with that information I will not harm you in a 'inconvienant' way. But if you so much as touch my backside, you will find yourslef in the same position you are now."

Miroku would have argued at the fact that he liked this postion since it gave him a nice view of all the females shapely legs, ( BAD MIROKU!) but upon seeing Akumi's glare, he decided against it. He nodded hin understanding instead. He stood upon his feet and faced the inu-youkai.

"Now Miroku, since i know you, and you don't know me, lets start anew. I'm Akumi and I'm Kagome's friend from the future or past. I don't know what to call myself yet, but I'll find out eventually." She laughed at her predicament, and shook his hand. He just smiled and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Akumi then turned to the now calming Sango and said, "Judging by your demon slaying outfit, you are the taijay, Sango?" Sango nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry for the trouble the monk," she growled out his title, "has caused you. He is very, er...perverted." She smiled shyly, showing that even though she disliked his ways, she did care for him. Akumi smiled at the hidded look in her eyes, and nodded.

"I was warned ahead of time. It's no problem. I've delt with worse." She waved her hand in a dismissive way. "Now, I was told that I could relay my story to you and possibly get some answeres. Where would we do sucha thing. The village is making my gut twist. The smell is not very..pleaseing to an inu nose." She smiled apoligetically.

"It's alright, Kumi." Kagome said reverting to using Akumi's nick-name. "Inuyasha doen't always like it either. We can go into Kyade's hut. She'll fix us something to eat." She rapped her arms around Akumi's and tugged into the hut.

passing of time that i dont want to write

After emeeting Kyade and eating some onion soup, Akumi was ready to tell the Inu-tachi her story.

"I am the princess of the Eastern lands." Every gasped slightly but did not distrupt her story. "My parents were fortunate to fall in love during their arranged courting. They believed that one should fall in love in order to mate. This angered many high lords and council members. The most angry however was Nijimbo, taiyoukai of the Northern Lands. His wished for his son to mate me, and offered many boons in order for me to do so. I saw through his plan, even at the age of 12, and did not wish to give up my rights to my land for his greediness of power. Needless to say he didn't like that very much. He called for war agianst my House, but the Western lands did not support him, believing that love was a high matter in mating. The South did not wish to engage in war, especially after their recent trouble with crops. The North backed down, and let me be, for the time being. My parents were grateful for InuTashios nonexcitence in the possible war and offerd a ball to 'get to know them'." She bended two fingers on each hand to those four words. "I was 13 then, and It seemed like I didn't have a care int he world. I loved ninjen, youkai, and even hanyou. I did not care what there blood was. If they weren't evil, i would be there friend. I soon learned that would the demise of my once beautiful lands."

"I swiftly became a companion of the Soon-to-be Lord of the West. We spoke little, but I understood his quiet manner. I liked ebing able to just sit and enjoy the silence. Although sometimes it _did_ bore the hell out of me." She laughed, looking back at her fond memories. "It was not two years later that I fell in love with him. He was around 200 then, and I thought him to believe me childish. I would not change my ways for any man, but I did wish to know how he felt. During that time, the Northern and Southern Lords decided to act against us. Nijimbo was angry at my rejection of his son, while Sayounga wished to have more land to build crops on. They also disagreed in my choice of playing with ninjen and hanyou alike. We were in the middle of a war, when I turned 15. Somehow my parents got the lords to back down for the day of the celebration. The lords did not attend, but they did not attack. Instead they would resume fighting on the next day."

"Many Lords, Ladies, and Council members were there. They wished for a reprieve from the on going war. I however had decided on asking the youkai I loved, about how he felt about me. I was nervouse, but I took the plunge. When I entered the Library after my party, I found him there. He looked magnificent sitting there. He bore no look of acknowlege of e, except of a curt nod of his head. I sat down in front of him and he asked me if I got everything I wished. I said yes. But he brought uo the topic of me being mated soon." Her voice was quickly sinking into sorrow, and Shippou walked over to her and cuddled against her to make her feel better. She miled at the gesture and pulled him close.

"I decided to ask then and there whether or not he flet the same way. I asked him what he would do if he loved someone but knew that they didn't feel the same way. He seemd to stiffen then but answered that it depended on who the person was to me. I quickly told him that the person was my best friend. Thats when it all turned. He told me that I wasn't meant to be loved. That I wasn't meant to have those type of feeling returned." She started to sobb, but kept going, wanting to get it out as soon as possible. "It hurt like hell. It felt like he had ripped out my heart and stuffed down my throat. I quickly left, I threw the glass figurine of my true form, that he gave to me, at the ground. It shtterd into pieces, along with my heart. I told him that I hated him. It was the truth. I never wanted to see him again. He will never hold a place in my heart again. I told him that he should stay away from my wing of the castle and that I never wanted to see him again. Little did I know, I would never see any of them again."

She was sobbing now. Her heart was breaking all over again. Kagome hugged her friend and said that she didn't need to tell the rest, but Akumi wanted to let it out. She wanted to vent, she wanted answers and the only way she was getting them was by answering theirs first.

"That night my parents fled with me to the very well we went through today. They told me that they would come to see me in one moon cycle, but in the mean time, I would have to forget them,a nd my demon heritage. They eraed my memory and replaced it with a fake one. They also took away my youkai appearence and youki. They said that the only way that I would never see them again was if they were to die i battle. They also said that if that did happen, then one day I would return to my time and my lands."

"I know now that they are dead, and eventually, I must take my place as the Princess of the East." She then broke down, crying harder and harder then she had ever done before. Almost as much as she did the night her once love, now immortal enemy, shattered her heart. The night that her heart was doomed to never be whole again.

**Can i say YAY or what! two 4 chapters in two days! Can I get a booya!**

**Keith, Kouga and Inu: Booya!**

**Me: jee way to rin the fun Sessh**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru does not have fun**

**Me: WOW! I never would have guessed!**

**Sessh: I thought not**

**Me: sarcsm is a forieghn language to you isn't it?**

**Sess: raises eyebrow**

**Me: never mind...how about Kouga doing the recomendation?**

**Kouga: thanks, pet...We recomend the story One Mission bye writingcat730. It is a funny story about two new demonesses joing the inu-tachi. It's very funny and made Whitney laugh her ass off the whole time! **

**Me: yes i have a very small ass right now**

**Kouga: I like it**

**Me: yeah..you would..anyways Review people! Kouga eats them for breakfast!**


	5. 100 YEARS!

**Hey people! I'm laughing my ass off right now, ecause my friends story! It's soooooo funny and you should read it. Remember its called One Mission. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**And this story is dedicated to my reincarnation of Sesshoamru, not to mention my muse, Kawaii..er.. i mean Keith!**

**Keith: jee thanks!**

Past Love and Memories

Last Time

"I know now that they are dead, and eventually, I must take my place as the Princess of the East." She then broke down, crying harder and harder then she had ever done before. Almost as much as she did the night her once love, now immortal enemy, shattered her heart. The night that her heart was doomed to never be whole again.

Now

The Inu-tachi watched as the youkai cried her broken herat out. It was strange to see a youkai crying like this, but to Kagome, it was her best friend in need of some understanding comfort. She rapped her arms around the demoness, not caring that the ens of the swords shieth was ramming into her gut. "Shh..Kumi it's okay. Your brother could still be alive, and I bet he doesn't want to see his little sister crying over some male youkai with the heart the size of a flea."

"Lady Kagome, you wound me." Akumi stopped her crying to look at the little flea standin in fron of her with a feigned look of hurt on his face.

"Who are you? Are you a demon?"

"It's me, me, Myouga the flea. (sorry couldn't resist) I am a vassal of Lord Inuyasha. I am his loyal servant." Myouga said with pride. It was short lived however.

"More like running servant. Your never around when danger is near by. Some loyal vassal you are." Inuyasha replied, instantly putting his two cents in on Myouga's worth to him.

"I am greatly wounded milord. But I have not come to discuss my loyalties." he crossed his four arms over his chest and looked thougthful. Well as thoughtful as a flea could look.

"I was passing by when I senced a great youki. It was very strong, but also familar. I decided to see if it happend to be an ally that I have not seen in a while. Now I see that it was the Lady of the East whose youki once again graces our troubled times." he bowed low to Akumi.

Akumi looked dumbfounded. She glanced at everyone who was looking at her as if she knew what to do. "Do I know you?"

"Of course. You are the Lady of the East, and your father, Sora (nope dont own him, wish i owned his shoes tho) ws the Lord of the Eastern lands, with your mother Yuki, as the Lady."

"How do you know me?" Akumi had no doubt that he was telling the truth about knowing her, she could smell it. But she had never seen him before. How could he know so much about her when she was gone for 3 year. No one should remember her. Oh no! What if _he_ remembered her? She could not let him find her!

"My lady, your house and the Western house was once a great allied force. The Lord and Lady of the East were once great friends with milord, InuTashio."

"WHAT!" Was the answer to that statement, except from Kyade, who had sat silently through the whle thing, and Kilala, who couldn't say anything at all.

"How could they have been, when the old man died over 300 yeards ago, Akumi's parents were alive 3 years ago." Inuyasha racked his brain. The answer was that it ws a lie. It would make Akumi 100 years old. and she looks 18, even in youkai standards she looks young. "And even if they knew him, it wouldn't explain how you would know of her through that?"

"Forgive me milord, but Akumi disapeared over 100 years ago." He rolled his eyes in an exsaspereated way.

"Huh? I've only been gone for 3. I just gained my memories, I _know_ I've only been gone for 3 years." She was highley confused, and AKumi hated being confused, it lead more questuions and less answers, then arfuing. It was justa apain in the ass.

"No, my Lady. you have been gone for over a hundred. I know, because my Lord Sesshomaru looked for you for over 50 years." He said this as if it happened everyday. "Time must have passed differently, where ever you were. Where were you anyways?" He looked at her quizzically. She was aple faced, her mouth was in a thin line and, her eyes were huge and dark.

"Could you repeat that?" Kagome and Sango said. 'There's no way that Sesshomaru would go out of his way to look for someone!' They both thought at the same time.

He nodded his head. "Where were you anyways?"

Kagome sighed fustratedly. (is that a word?) "No before that."

"Time must have past differently where ever you were. A lot like the time Saounga made it's self noticed." He looked off into spacem thinking.

Sango was getting very annoyed, and she didn't like the look on Akumi's face. She looked hurt, scared and hateful all at once. "What did you say about Sesshomaru!" Akumi sucked in air through her teeth at the mention of his name. "Damnit. Don't ou think that would be the most part we would wan't to know about. Kami!"

"Well sorry. It does not seem the most important pasrt to me. but if you wish to know. I said, 'I know because my Lord Sesshomaru looked for you for over 50 years." He sighed tiredly.

"But why would Sesshomaru being looking for Akumi. Surely he does not wish to put her on the throne. He could just have the land for himslef." Miroku said wisely. "At least, if I were a lord, I would do so."

"Ah. But you see the East already has a lord. Lord Roxas rules greatly, although he never stops looking for you my Lady." He bowed again.

"Will you stop it! Call me Akumi. It's such a pain to be called that. Anyways, you said that my brother is alive?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Yes, and that he and Lord Sesshomaru looked for you. Although, Lord Roxas did not wan't him anywhere near you. No one knew he hel such hatred for Lord Sesshomaru. Even after the great InuTashio died, he still held no friendship with him." He sighed again. "He did not fight with him however. But to this day he does not speak on well terms. He hates my Lord Sesshomaru. Do you know why?" He looked hopeful. Every one guessed, correctly, that he just did not want a war to start over something foolish.

"Hai, I know." Akumi looked down at her hands, and her tail that was rapped around Shippou, seemed to droop. Than all of a sudden she lookd up. Her eyes were flaming with hatred. "He's the one who told me I would never be loved." Her fists clenched as if she wish it was Sesshomaru's neck she hld in her hands.

**Well what do you guys think? I finally brought something of Sesshomaru in. You guys thought he wasn't important huh? Well guess what, he's the sorce of ALL of Akumi's problems. And also I think the next charecter I bring in maybe Kouga. I was thinking of a way last night, but if you have any ideas, go ahead and let me know.**

**Me: Yeah 5 chapters! I'm doing pretty good if I do say so myself.**

**Sessh: You did...exceptful today.**

**Me: sticks tounge out at Sesshomaru**

**Sessh: Good idea you can use that tonight. smirk**

**Me: asshole**

**Kouga: You do that with Sesshomaru?**

**Me: blush**

**Kouga: But Whitney! He looks like a girl! **

**Sessh: grrrrrrrrrrr**

**Me: yeah I know**

**Kouga: Then why you with him? You could have a real man like me? It is known that wolves are better lovers.**

**Me: ummmm...er...uhhhhhh**

**Sessh: She is with me, wolf prince. Stay out of her business. Grrrrrrrrrr**

**Me: okay stop right now I have to do a recomendation. Inu, it's your turn! looks for Inu whered he go.**

**Keith: He's in the closet with Kagome...**

**Me: oooohhhhhh...okay Keith you can do it this time**

**Keith: Keh. We recomend the story Rise and Fall of the False God, by Dark Ravenhaven. It's about Sesshomaru, lucky dog. Sessh: I am arn't I? He gets attacked by a little kid and falls into Kagome's era. It's very good and Whitney can't see to stop reading unless hes writng this. Yeah, I know she reads to much.**

**Me: HEY! hits Keith in the head You wouldn't be here if I didn't read so much..baka.**

**Anyways! Review People! Sesshomaru says he need them for some type of project..I dunno. o.0**


	6. Sesshomaru's Inner Problems

**Hey all my faithful readers! Whats crackin? N2M here cpet harley is having trouble with her word thingy so now I cant read her wonderful, funny story! Poor HAR! Anyways..Keith says that my story is too dramatic. I'm not so sure, but Har said that she almost cried twice..is that a good thing?**

**I dunno..but this chapter is dedicated to my friend Ashli, even though she hates anime.. :(**

Past Love and Memories

Last Time

"Hai, I know." Akumi looked down at her hands, and her tail that was rapped around Shippou, seemed to droop. Than all of a sudden she lookd up. Her eyes were flaming with hatred. "He's the one who told me I would never be loved." Her fists clenched as if she wish it was Sesshomaru's neck she held in her hands.

Now

Everyone went silent. It felt like ages until Shippou finally spoke. "So your in love with Sesshomaru?"

Akumi snarled and bared her fangs at the thought. She was careful to push Shippou away before she lost control of her anger. "I _did_ love that bastard excuse for a dog. But he showed his true colors when he let me know that I was unloved. I now hate him. If I _EVER_ see him again, it will be to soon."

No one bothered to let her know that Inuyasha was Sesshomaru's half brother, and that he appeared on there journey every few weeks or so. They didn't really want to be the ones at the end of her wrath. Myouga however seemed to be the most scared. He quickly pulled on his bundle and said, "Well it seems I had best be off. No telling when you will need to leave. I will just..uhh..be out of your hair."

"Oh NO you don't!" Akumi growled. Her eyes were slowly going back to normal, but she still had anger burning in her eyes. She gripped the panicked flea by the neck of his shirt. "You will **_NOT_** tell Sesshomaru abot my return. If I see him, I will kill him. I do not care if he is your lord, and do not care if he is the Lord of the Western Lands. If he crosses my path, he will meet his demise by my claws. I no longer hold love for him in my heart. All that lies in the place he once filled is hurt and hatred." She looked thoughtful for a second and said, "Mostly hatred."

She then dropped the flea to land on his ass. She felt bad so she helped him up and looked at him. "Now, you said that my brother is a live. Does he reside in the Eastern Castle? And is he doing well?" The anger and hate she had in her eyes flooded away to be replaced by hope and worry.

"He is fine my Lady. He now has a mate and rules the East as well as your father. He misses you very much, and leaves his home once a month to search for you. You should go there soon. At least to ail his fears for his little sister." He looked solemn then. Akumi couldn't help but think that he was just trying to get her to leave this place. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why. Little did she know, was that under Sesshoamru's ruling, the West had expanded. She was now in Lord Sesshomaru's Western Lands.

Sesshomaru Time

Sesshomaru woke with a start. It was that blasted dream again. He has had it every day for the past week now. He hadn't had it in 50 years, and now all of a sudden it was happening again. He growled at the girls incolense. She disappeared with out a trace. He knew her parents had known where she was, but they would not relent. It had been folly for her to leave like that, but he could not help but think that it was his fault.

_'Perposperouse! The foolish girl had left on her own accord. It's not my fault if the bitch died.' _He said to himself. He was once again plauged by his inner beast.

**'You do not know if she is dead. The witch just said that she was beyond your reach. Perhaps the dreams mean she is back.'** The inner beast offered. He didn't get any thanks for his helpfull advice though.

'_And why would This Sesshomaru care if the bitch was back or not. this Sesshomaru care's for no one.' _He growled at his inner beats. Chastizing him for think about another, when he cared for no one. He was unaware of his heart acheing for this dream girl.

**'What of Rin? Do you not care for her? And what of those 50 years you searched for her? Why did you act so?' **His inner beast had hit a nerve, and he knew it.

_'Rin is different, and I care for her in a SMALL way. But those 50 years were only because I was honor bound. She was an ally to the Western House. It was only proper for me to search for her.'_ He answered it with a icy tone, but he gave his beast a mental roll of his eyes.

**'But you searched for her yourself. You could have had others search for her. And if I remember correctly, which our mind never fails to do, your reason was because you trusted no other to look for her. You should just admitt it my friend, you do care for her.'** His beast was getting rather tired of the argument he was having. **'Besides, we have a right to have what is OURS!'** He growled out that last statement, daring someone to say that the female belonged to another male.

_This Sesshomaru cares for no one! And she is not ours!' _His eyes were bleeding red.

**'Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourslef?'** The beast left, leaving Sesshomaru with an image of his demon side smirking at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru left his chambers about ten minutes later. He wasn't hungry so he quickly went to the gardens. When he got there he saw Rin running around with Jaken trying to put flowers in his hair, if the green toad had any. If it wasn't so out of charecter for him, he would have smiled at her innocence. But that quickly brought him back to the girl of his dreams. Literally.

'She looked so hurt as if I had stabbed a dagger through her heart. Why would it hurt her so? Why do I care? Love is a weakness and is unneeded. She learned a lesson that day. She will have become stronger for it.'

He looked passed Rin's gantics and to the East. 'That's if she's alive.'

He sighed inaudibly and looked to the lake on his grounds. He watched as his imagination showed the purple haired demoness that showed him kindness, no matter how cold and heartless he was to her. The one he he had hurt. The one he had tried to protect, but had ended hurting himself.

"Akumi." he whispered, just loud enough to hear her name on his lips.

**Well I think that was a good chapter! I finally brought Sesshomaru's thoughts in! I'm so happy! I would be a lot more happy, if I could figure out how to bring Kouga in! I mean a story isn't a story without Kouga!**

**Kouga: Damn straight!**

**Me: LOL! well its the truth. In fact the only one we could live without would be...Sesshomaru!**

**Sessh: What did you say? puppy dog tears and out**

**Me: awww...I didn't mean it Sesshy! specially after last night:)**

**Inu: well so you guys don't get all sappy, im going to do the recomendation...We reccomend the story A Cross of Blades by Striking Falcon. It's really good and Kagome and the others go to a magic/combat type of school. They do missions when an embassador declares war on the whole world! It's really good!**

**Me: YEP it is! Remember to review people! Inuyasha seems to read the a lot. I only have one, but he wont stop reading it! Jeez what a freak! LOL JK!**

**Anyways..one more thing! HOP TO TYPING HARLEY YOUR LEAVING ME IN SUSPENCE! :(**


	7. Utsushi Kioku

**HEY GUYS! Waz up? I have nothing fancy dancy to say right now so i'm not going to say anything. Well I do have one thing...AHrley Chapman! I'm going to kick your ass for making laugh so hard that I spit kool aid out on the kitchen floor. My nose hurt, Damnit!**

**Ahem..anyways..Keith says hi and that you better review or hes going to eat your toes..oh and Sessh says review or he's going to burn you all! HA HA HA! Yeah they're creeping me out to...not that I put them up to it or anything. heh heh**

Last Time

He sighed inaudibly and looked to the lake on his grounds. He watched as his imagination showed the purple haired demoness that showed him kindness, no matter how cold and heartless he was to her. The one he he had hurt. The one he had tried to protect, but had ended hurting himself.

"Akumi." he whispered, just loud enough to hear her name on his lips.

Now

Akumi and the Inu-tachi had stayed at the village for around three days, gathering supplies and letting Akumi know more about Naraku. In that time, te Inu-tachi watched as Akumi tried out all her demonic powers. She could create a purple cloud like Sesshomaru, and coud alos create an orb around herself, except hers was like a flaming ball. They also found out that when she touched the star on her fore-head, she could make star shaped daggers appear between her fingers. She could also make daggers fly out of her claws when she yelled, "Claws of fungeki! (Fury)" Needless to say, she would make a great asset to their search for Naraku.

Now, as the group walked along a dirt path towards the East, Akumi thought of her brother. 'He's finally got a mate. I was wondering when he would settle down. I guess me leaving was good thing, he never left my side long enough to see all the females that were after him. I wonder if it was that tiger youkai, Harley. She seemed to really like him. She was like the only one who looked past his wealth and looks. Hmmmm..I bet she never gave up on getting him to notcie her. I hope it's her. She was awesome to tlak to. I wonder if-' She was suddenly pulled out of her musings when she got a horrible whiff of wet mud and dead fish, but some spicyness and the smell of feathers ajoined it.

Akumi and the others fell into battle mode, with Akumi standing 10 feet beside Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku behind them shielding Kagome and Shippou. Akumi had a split second to think, 'I wonder what they would do if I suddenly gave her a kattana and she kicked ass with it? Hmmm..something to think about.' She dropped out of her thoughts when woman with red eyes and a red and white kimono appeared out of the forest in fron of them.

"Hello, Inuyasha." She drawled his name out as if they were old friends. "I see you have added another women to your party. Still needing the protection of women. Ah, but this one is a dog, like you. No, I think bitch fits her nicely." She cackled into the air, bringing her fan to cover her chest.

"Who you calling a bitch! You fucking, slut!" AKumi snarled. No one was allowed to call her a bitch except Roxas, and even he got bopped on the head by her dad. Thinking of her dad brought tears to her eyes, but she blinked to stop them from falling. Bad move.

Kagura saw her chance and let her attack go. "Dance of the Dragon!" Swirling tornadoes made their way to Akumi and the others. Inuyasha dropped backa nd picked up Kagome, carrying her and Shippou to a saf place. Miroku and Sango jumped on Kilala avoiding the attacks in the air. Akumi just looked at the swirling twisters and put on a bored expression. She pulled out her katanna(sword) and yelled, "Utsushi! (duplicate)" The kattana glowed a dark blue and sucked in all of Kagura's attack.

Kagura's eyes widend and her mouth hung open in shock. "You think that's amazing, watch this!" Akumi growled, smirking in Kagura's direction. "Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura's attack shot out at her, but with more twisters added and they were WAY bigger. They made a destined path towards her, ripping up dirt and rocks in their stead. Kagura glared one more time before she pulled out her feather and flew away. 'Naraku will be pleased to know of this one. She could be usefull.'

As the twisters died out, the Inu-tachi gatherd around Akumi. "Woah! Akumi that was awesome! How did you do that? You didn't say your katanna was magic!" Kagome yelled looking at the fang that was half the size of Inuyasha's.

"Well, I didn't know if I could still do it. The fang was my brothers. It's called Utsushi Kioku." Akumi looked downat the sword smiling. She couldn't wait to tell Roxas that she could still use the fang.

"Duplicate Remembrance, so does that mean that it will always rememebr the attack?" Miroku asked wisely.

"Yeah. I think I cans till do my bro's attack it was pretty cool. It was called Raikou Nami (Lightning Wave). A bunch of lightning bolts would flow out of his katanna and attack his opponent dead on." She grinned, showing her awe at the attack.

"So your brothr was a elemental demon?" Sango asked. With all her trainng she never heard of wolf or dog demon holding the power to control lighting.

"Yeah right! That's not possible. When he defeated an elemental demon, he took his sword." She stopped in thought. "More like it chose him. When he picked up the sheath the sword flew into it, and then it pulsed. He says the sword talked to him."

"The sword talked to him! Your brother must be nuts!" Inuyasha yelled, falling to the ground laughing.

"Don't cll my brother nuts, bastard. And if you ever listen to the pulses and humming sounds of your sword, you might understand it better!" SHe got right up in his face. "Besides, Utsushi Kioku has talked to me loads of times before I came here. All it really says is that it's here for me and it will always be there for me to protect me. Listen to yours Iuyasha, you might learn something." She turned her back on the gang and began to walk in the direction they were headed before.

Roxas Time

Roxas was sitting in his study when his sword gave a pulse. He gripped the handle to better listen to it. When he pulled away he had a huge grin on his face, and tears in his eyes. He wiped them away before someone came in, and jumped over his desk.

When he got to his mate's room he ran to her and embraced her. The tiger demon jumped up flipped behind him, landed on his back and forced him tot he floor. "What the hell, Harley?" He growled against the concrete floor.

"Oh sorry, Rox. I didn't know it was you." She apoligized, helping him up and nuzzling under his chin to show submission. "You know I get jumpy when I'm with a pup." She purred against his neck as he circled her in his arms again, and took in her scent.

"Yeah, I know." then he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her arms leangth away. "Your with a pup! When did you find out! And how the hell did i not smell it on you!"

"I just found out and the reaso you didn't know was I want you to find your sister, so I hid the scent until you went on your monthly trip." She said, loking sincere. "You know your little sister is important to me, and I want her back. So I hid it so you can concentrate. Duh!" She smacked the back of his head playfully and giggled.

"I still wish you would have told me. Just because I'm looking for my sis, doesn't mean that I wont take care of my mate." He smiled and pulle dher back against him. "Besides I'm not looking for her anymore."

"WHAT! The HELL you aren't!" She pushed him away and glared. Then snarled when he kept smiling. "You are going to keep looking for her until you find her. I don't care if I have to chopp that wolf tail of yours to get you to go!" She took a menacing step forward.

"I'm not looking for her, because I've already found her." He grinned when she paused and then rounded on him again.

"She's here and you didn't tell me! What he hell is wrong with you! Your not the only one who missed her, ya know!" She glared at him and slapped him in the back of the head again.

"Wil you stop hitting me, women! She's not **here** but she is back. Butai pulsed earlier. Akumi used the fang today. She's the only one who can use it besides me, so that means that she's here." he grinned and twirled her around. "My littel sister is back!"

**AWWWWWWWWW...I'm so happy! And...HA HA Har! I mde you pregnate! Although I already told you..lmao! Well hope you guys liked it!**

**Sessh: The feline is pregnate, whoop-de-freakin-doo...**

**Me: Shut the hell up Sesshomaru! Your just pissed because I didn't put you in the chapter! Not everything revovles aorund you you know! Jeez yyou act like your a god.**

**Keith, Inu, Kouga: oooooooooo**

**Sessh: That's because I am, ateast thats what you said last night.**

**Me: Shut the hell up! (hides face in hands) my life sucks!**

**Sessh: I believe it is my turn to do the recomendations...**

**Me: Great more time to make yourself feel good...**

**Sessh: Ahem...We recomend the story Our Screwed Up Lives, by writingcat730. It is actually a story done by Whitney (inusgirl17) and Harley (writingcat730), but they are only posting it under Harley's name.**

**Me: Cuz Harley's kewl like that!**

**Sessh: Do not interupt This Sesshomaru.**

**Me: Excuse me! (Sessh covers my mouth)**

**Sessh: As I was saying...Whitney and Harley put themselves in a story, in the modern era. They believe that Inuyasha and I have something to do with their parents death, so the plan on taking revenge. But feelings strt to change.**

**Me: GEt off me (bites sessh's hand)**

**Sesh: You should do that more often**

**Me: (blush) Just review people! That way I can get out of here!**

**Sessh: You aren't going anywhere!**

**Me: AAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**


	8. Father Dad?

**YEAH! I'm so happy! The story my friend and I are working on is getting really good. And I can't wait to get to the good stuff! Anyways, I just wanted to say, Harley you big dork! We made fools out of ourselves at the public pool today! OMG! But it was so funny! Specially when your 'tail' got pulled!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Kouga, because I don't know when I'm bringing him in. Sorry Kouga!**

**Kouga: Yeah, sure you are...**

Past Love and Memories

.:Last Time:.

"Will you stop hitting me, woman! She's not here but she is back. Butai (element) pulsed earlier. Akumi used the fang today. She's the only one who can use it besides me, so that means that she's here." he grinned and twirled her around. "My little sister is back!"

.:Now:.

Sesshomaru was standing in his court yard when he once again felt the surge of power come from the eastern part of his lands. It was massive, as usual, and very familiar. He looked in the direction, as if the said power would suddenly appear in front of him.

After a few moments of contemplating he finally turned back to his home. The castle was still as strong as ever, and wouldn't need repairing for another century or so. The iron gates that breeches the giant ten feet wall that guarded his lawn, was very powerful and donned the mark of the house of the moon.

The gardens were beautiful and were looked on in awe at any who had the lucky chance to see it. The pathways were marked by different statues of later lords and ladies. Most from the House of the Moon, and all demons. All except one. It was a statue of Lady Izayoi. Lord InuTashio stood on one side of the path, holding up his sword Souunga, and had Tetsaiga on his left hip, with Tensaiga on his right. He had a look of triumph on his face, and his eyes seemed to glisten with the laughter that was Lord InuTashio, greatest ruler of The Western Lands.

Sesshomaru's mother, Keisei, stood across from him, a fan hiding the bottom half of her face, and her hand reaching up, holding a dagger in her hand. Her hair was up in many pins, and barrettes, that were as big as his fist. Her tail wrapped around her waist, almost shielding a kattana, made from her father's fang.

Next to her, not six inches apart, stood the human, Izayoi. Her long hair was strait reaching her lower back, and pulled back by sakura blossoms. Her kimono was long and covered her feet., and the sleeves hiding her right arm that hung loosely at her side. Her left and was up at her neck, touching the crescent moon necklace that her husband had given her as a token of affection.

Sesshomaru barely glanced at the statues, but he remembered looking at his mothers when he was young. Before InuTashio took the human as his mate. Before he would look at hi mother's statue and see the human stand next to her, like an equal.

As Sesshomaru walked through the gardens he decided to stop and look at the statues. He looked towards his father, and stared at it for many moments. 'If I would have beaten you, I would be known as the most powerful taiyoukai ever.' He stared for a few more moments, and nodded his head in respect. Then he turned to his mother. 'I barely knew you. You were gone by the time I turned thirteen. Father waited two hundred years to find another mate. A human mate.' He growled low in his throat. 'What would you have done when you found out that he took a mortal as a mate? Would you have degraded him as so many did? As I did?'

Finally, his gaze turned to the human at his mother's side. 'And you. My father's wench. You were undeserving of the title The Lady of the Western Lands. You gave birth to dirty blood, a hanyou. He's pitiful, and travels among humans such as yourself. He travels, with what is at his ranking.' He then turned on his heal. Not looking back to the statues that seemed to listen to his thoughts so well.

As he swiftly, and gracefully walked to his study, he stopped by the lake. He watched as Rin tried to push Jaken in the lake. But the toad kept evading her by falling to the ground. Most likely his falling to the ground was do to him stumbling in his brown robes. Sesshomaru smirked slightly, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. He turned to leave when all of a sudden he flt a great pulse of power coming from the Eastern parts of his lands. Towards Inuyasha's Forest.

The pulse was strong and almost defiant in nature. Yet it seemed so familiar. He couldn't quite place where he felt it before. It was then and there that he decided to go and find out what that power was. The power that could almost rival his own.

&&&&&&&Akumi Time &&&&&&&&&&&&

Akumi was still pretty pissed at the fact that Inuyasha called her brother angry. But she did realize that it did sound kind of strange. It just seemed natural to her. She's been taught to listen to her katanna since she got it, which was about around the time she turned 10. That's five years! Of course it come natural to her. Which made it even more hard for her to apologize.

"Umm...Inuyasha?" Akumi stumbled out.

"Yeah? Wadda ya want?" he said in an exasperated manner.

"IjustwantedtosaythatI'msorry!" she let it all out in one breath, and turned away so she could walk to the hot springs with the girls. Well, so she thought.

"Huh?" he said confusingly.

She sighed and turned around facing him. "I said I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you about the katanna thing. It's just that I've been trained to listen to it for five years. It's normal for me to listen to my sword."

"Oh." he waved his hand as if to brush it aside. "I forgot about that."

Akumi sweat dropped, b covered it up and said, "It doesn't mean you can call my brother names, ya know." She glared at him until he gave a 'keh.' then she walked away to the hot springs. Unfortunately, while she was busy apologizing, the girls had already finished. She would have to bathe a lone. 'Wait, that's a good thing! I can relax until I feel like it. I don't feel like eating tonight anyways.'

When she got to the spring she gasped in awe. "It had been so long since she seen a spring, that she almost forgot what kind of beauty it could hold. Not to mention the relaxation.

The spring was surrounded by a layer of flat rocks, that had little daisies poking out in between the cracks. The back of the spring was shielded by a cave like wall, and it had little holes in it that would be good to shelf things. The water itself had rocks shallowing out by the bank, perfect for sitting, and then lowering until you got to the middle. It was truly a spring made for women.

Akumi quickly stripped and shelved her clothes, kattana and toiletries. She smiled as she waded in the pool and sat on one of the many layers of rock, submerging herself until just the top of her breasts showed above the water. She was so relaxed, that she almost didn't notice the youkai hiding in the bushes only ten feet away.

When she all of a sudden sensed a youkai near by. She smelled the air, realizing that it was an inu-youkai. The demon's youkai gave off a strong aura, so she jumped out of the water grabbing her kattana out of the shelf of the rock. The moment her feet touched the ground the youkai appeared. She gasped as her father walked out of the bushes. "Da-dad?" she whispered.

**That's what I call a cliffy! And I'm so happy that this idea came to me. At first I was going to make it be Kouga, but I decided to wait on him..Sorry, Kouga.**

**Kouga: Yeah, Right! I haven't even been mentioned yet!**

**Me: You'll be in soon! I promise!**

**Inu: Yeah, you mangy wolf shut up!**

**Sessh: You are getting on This Sesshomaru's nerves, wolf prince.**

**Keith: Oh no! Don't get on Sesshy's nerves! The world will come into an end!**

**Sessh: Shut that hole you call a mouth, copy!**

**Me: Shut up! He's my muse and what he just said is true! Everything gets on your nerves! You frickin' pain in the ass!**

**Kouga and Inu: HAHA!**

**Keith: Thank you, and can I do the recommendations? PLEASE!**

**Whit: SURE!**

**Keith: We recommend the story Whispered Dreams by Youkai no Yume. (Again the stories are on It's an AU type. And it's really good. Kagome is a ghost, who becomes friends with Sesshomaru. They grow close and Sesshomaru ends up falling in love. But how can you be with someone that you can only touch once every thirty days?**

**Me: Well, that was a pretty interesting story..I don't know if I've already recommended this story so I'm going to do so now, its called Our Screwed Up Lives. My friend and I made it, and its under writingcat730 on Its pretty good and has a lot of funny moments.)**


	9. Enter Kouga!

**HEY GUYS! Yeah, I know long time no see. I really only have three excuse for not updating this thing. One: Working on eight other stories. Two: No motivation. Yes, I had a total writers block with this thing. Three: Volleyball started a month before school and I've been busy with that, and now school is added to the mix... Those aren't real good excuses, but that's all I got right now...**

**Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to White Alchemeist Taya. Hope ya enjoy it WAT! (WAT! Like the lightbulb! ha! okay sorry... but really LMFAO!)**

Past Love and Memories

Last Time

When she all of a sudden sensed a youkai near by. She smelled the air, realizing that it was an inu-youkai. The demon's youkai gave off a strong aura, so she jumped out of the water grabbing her kattana out of the shelf of the rock. The moment her feet touched the ground the youkai appeared. She gasped as her father walked out of the bushes. "Da-dad?" she whispered.

Now

Akumi gasped as her the figure of her regal father stepped out of the bushes. His black hair with blue streaks seemed to frame his body as it settled at his lower back. His blue eyes seemed to glow as he glanced at the full moon, and the single blue strip on each cheek defined his face even more. His black tail with whisps of blue sat on his shoulder, twitching slightly. His attire screamed, 'Bow to your all mighty Lord!'. He had on black hikamas (I'm really not sure if this is what you call past Japanese pants, but for now that's what I'm, calling them) wth a black shirt. A red haori covered most of the shirt, and the haori had black flames with a blue star etched into the sleeves. His sash was also red with black flames.

But something was wrong. Well, besides the fact that her dad was dead. Her father's scent did not reach her nose. Instead what reached her nose was the pleasant smell of youkai magic. Also, instead of his left arm settling on the blue and silver hilt of her father's kattana, but the blue and gold hilt of her brother's.

"Listen you. My father is dead and I know that for a fact. If you do not hand over my brother's kattana, you will be joing him." She growled low in her throat in order to show that she meant business.

To her surprise, and slight annoyance, the youkai began to laugh. As the youkai laughed his little ass off, the appearence of her deceased father began to melt away into that of a inu/wolf youkai.

The youkai had black hair with red whisps adorning different strands. His hair ended mid-back in order to give his black wolf tail, with a red tip, room to swish about freely. He had blue eyes, like her dad, and with the same blue star atop his fore-head. He had two red strips on each cheek bone, making him look everybit the taiyoukai he was. He wore the same attire as her father, but instead of black hikama's and flames, his were blue.

"Just trying to see of you're still as quick as you used to be, sis. Guess you haven't lost your touch." he chuckled lightly, smirking as he placed his left hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Roxas?" Akumi whispered. Roxas nodded and grinned. Akumi squealed in utter delight and ran towards her brother. She dropped her sword in a neat tuff of grass, and leaped into her brothers arms. Roxas smoothed down her wet hair as she made different whimpers and growling noises against his chest. Wait... wet hair? That's when he suddenly realized that his clothing was soaked. He looked over Akumi's shoulder to come face-to-face with her backside.

"GAH!" He yelled, pushing her away and running behind a tree. Akumi could distinctly hear the words, "Naked... wet... sister... images... IMAGES!"

Akumi gasped and looked down at herself. "AGH! I'm naked!" She ran towards her clothes, putting them on as fast as she could.

"That's what I said!" Her brother growled. He walked out from behind the tree as he heard the distinct sound of ninja stars clicking together in a leather pouch. "I can't believe it's you sis." He folded her into a bear hug, lifting her off the ground. Unfortunately, her arms were trapped in the hug, so she couldn't hug him back. Also, he was cutting off her air supply.

"Must... breathe... need... air!" She gasped.

"Oh, sorry Kumi." Roxas grinned as he set her down and looked over her, checking for any wounds that anyone had dared to enflict upon his baby sister while she was away. He made a turning motion with one finger. Akumi sighed and turned around slowly so he could check over every inch.

"Still the over protective mix-breed, I see." Akumi commented.

"And you're still a loud mouthed bitch. But I'm not complaining." He retorted casually, while grinning. But his face soon lost it's cheerfulness and melted into that of one going over stocks. Complete seriousness. (is that a word? If not, I take claim on it! LOL jk.)

"Where have you been, Kumi?" He asked, stepping so he was only a foot away from her. "It's been one hundred years, and you definatlely aren't a hundred years old." He looked up and down once again.

"I... Err... I was in the future." Akumi stared at him, trying to define his reaction.

"Oh." Then his eyes widened. "THE FUTURE! How the hell did you get there! Why did- When? GRR! What the fuck?" He started rubbing his temple in order to quell the oncoming head ache that was gettitng harder and harder to surpress.

"I'll tell you everything back at my camp. They're bound to get worried about me." She smiled softly and began to walk towards her camp, Roxas following behind her.

"So... you're already traveling with a group?" Roxas asked, eyebrows raised in question.

"Yep. Kagome can pass through the future and the present frequently. If it wasn't for her, I never would have made it back." Her voice held a tinge of sorrow tht she was trying to hide. But, Roxas being her big brother, and intuned to everything that happens with his little sister, picked it up instantly.

"It's okay sis. You're back, and you're not leaving again. That's a promise." He smirked, knowing what she was going to say next.

"Excuse me? If I want to go, I can. You ain't my boss!" She narrowed her eyes at his chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You." He grinned at her. She was one of the few people who would be allowed to see ALL of his emotions. He wasn't cold, but he did keep them in check. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Whatev." Akumi waved her hand casually.

"Whatev? What's this 'whatev'?" His face was contorted in confuison, eyes a little wider than usual.

"It's short for whatever. It's a future thing." Akumi smiled at him as they got closer to the camp. They were arguing about something pretty stupid as they walked through the bushes.

"I can to use a kattana, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled angrily.

"No you can't. I haven't seen you use one. And you probably couldn't even lift the damned thing!" Inuyasha growled/yelled back.

"Actually, she can." Akumi said, glaring at the hanyou who was just to annoying. The guy thought Kagome weak, and she was f-a-a-ar beyond that.

"Ptf. How'd you know? You've been in the future for three years!" Inuyasha growled.

"Are you doubting my sister's honor, half-breed?" Roxas growled, stepping up to shield his sister from the brash boy.

"Here we go." Akumi muttered as Inuyasha stood to glare at the mix-breed.

"What if I am? What are you gonna do about it?"

"Oh. You'll see." Roxas whispered as he reached for his kattana. Akumi suddenly dropped to her feet and kicked his legs out from under him. "What the?"

"Inuyasha! SIT!" Que Inuyasha on the ground, kissing the dirt.

"Now. Both of you shut up and play nice like the little puppies you are!" Akumi growled, holding her brother's tail and tugging on it slightly.

"Woman that is my tail. That's my ta- You're gonna tare it off!" Roxas snarled before tugging said appendage out of his sister's capable claws.

"What'd you do that for, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled has he jumped out of the Inuysha sized crator.

"For being a child."

"Why you-" Inuyasha started.

"Now, now Inuyasha. We don't want to be rude to Akumi's family." Miroku stated calmy. He was highly curious to his sudden appearence. Then again, Akumi is his baby sister.

"Thanks, Miroku." Akumi smiled before sitting down, pulling her brother beside her. They all looked to the standing Inuyasha expectedly.

"Feh." Was Inuyasha's answer to all the stares. He sat down indian style, arms over his chest. "What are you waiting for?" He growled.

Akumi sighed heavily. "Roxas meet Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kirara, and..." She pointed to all of them as she spoke. "Where's Shippou?" Everyne looked around, wondering where the youngest memebr of there group went off to.

"I don't know." Kagome whispered. She jumped up and looked in her sleeping bag. "Not in here. Where is he? Shippo-o-o-ou!" she called into the night.

The demons and half demons of the group stood, sniffing the air. "Is he a kitsune?" Roxas asked as he turned around slightly, getting the scent of the forest.

"Yeah." Akumi whispered as she caught the sent of wolf with pine forests mixed. "Wolves are near by, and Shippou's with them!" She ran towards the East, looking for her little companion.

She ducked and dodged tree roots and logs, aware of the others following her. She jumped over bushel of bushes, knowing that the pack of wolves and wolf youkai on the other side of the thick clump.

"They're over there Kouga." She heard Shippou say off-handedly. "But I don't think it's a good idea. Inuyasha is in a sour mood 'cuz we're out of ramen."

"What's ramen?" came a deep voice, laced with curiosity.

"Shippou! You don't just go around talking to wolves you don't know!" Akumi yelled, jumping between the to and picking up the kit. She turned around to the ookami-youkai behind her. "Who the hell are you?"

The wolf had deep black hair in a high pony, with a head band on. His eyes were a fierce blue, and his fangs jutted over his lips. He had tan skin with a brown swishing tail. "Who are you to be picking up Kagome's friend?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You know Kagome?" Aklumi titlted her head in question just as they others jumped out of the bushes.

"Kouga!" Roxas asked as he landed beside his sister. "What are you doing here?"

"Roxas? What the hell is going on?" Kagome on Inuyasha's back came through the bushes, Kiarara with Sango and Miroku utop of her landed in the clearing. Then two more ookami-youkai came darting through the bushes behind Kouga.

"Kouga! You stopped!" The one with the spiked mohawk ground out through gasping breaths.

"And he found sister." Came the voice of the one with white and black hair.

"Can you guys tell me what's going on? Why is Roxas, the Eastern Lord, hanging with mutt-face!" Kouga pointed to Inuyasha, the accused person.

"Hey! You mangy-wolf! What are you doing with Shippou!" Inuyasha growled.

"He was getting a drink when I sniffed him out." He shrugged carelessly.

"What were you doing by yourself, Shippou?" Kagome asked the kit who was sitting in Akumi's arms.

"Inuyasha was angry and I didn't want him hitting me so I decided to take a walk. None of you noticed that Akumi had been gone for a while, so I decided to go and find her when I found the stream." His green eyes followed Inuyasha, watching to see if he hit him on the head.

"Oh." Came the reply of the humans.

"So, what are you doing here, Kouga?" Roxas asked the ookami-youkai.

"Came here to check on my woman. What else?"

"You have a woman?" Roxas's eye were wide and mouth agape.

"You have a mate, and she doesn't travel with you. Some mate you are." Akumi muttered under her breath. Kouga heard it and glared at her.

"Listen, Bitch, I don't know who you are-" Bad move with the bitch.

"What did you just call my little sister!" Roxas roared, eyes tinged in red.

"Oops." Akumi whispered.

"Bitch. That's what she is." Kouga has offically been labled as the Northern Idiot.

"No one calls my sister a bitch, except for me! Not even the Northern Prince." Roxas snarled before grabbing the wolf by the throat.

"O-o-kay." Kouga gasped out between labored breaths. Roxas growled one more time before dropping the ookami to the ground. Kouga rubbed his throat as he stood on his legs.

Roxas glared at him and then nodded towards Akumi. "Apologize, wolf." He growled coldly.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "I apologize, Akumi, sister of Lord Roxas." He formaly apologized, letting Roxas know that he meant it. Even if it was only because of the fear of his life.

Akumi nodded and then turned ot her brother, glaring. "Stop being a jerk. I don't like being called a bitch, but you don't go around practically killing people over it."

Roxas glared right back, a glare that could rival Sesshoumaru. "What I do to others is none of your concern."

Akumi flinched, but then anger blazed in her eyes. "You sound like the Prick, Rox. Don't do it again." She turned on her heal and walked form them. Roxas sighed heavely before turning back to the wolf.

"So, whose the lucky woman? Or should I say, unlucky woman?" Roxas joked wiht his friend. They actually got a long pretty well, considering that the wolf was loud mouthed and blunt while Roxas was just the same, they were always butting heads, but they were friends through thick and thin.

Kagome semi-glared at him, but then smirked and wlkaed towards Kagome, pushing Inuyasha out of the way as he grabbed AKgome's hand. "Kagome, here, is my mate-to-be." He msilred as a blush spread across her cheeks.

Inuyasha growled and jumped up in Kouga's face, eyes set in daggers and fist rasied. "She is not your mate-to-be, Kouga." Inuyasha snarled. Apparatnly, Inuyasha's inner inu was getting kinda testy with an extra male added besides Kouga and his pack.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "I don't see your claim on her." Inuyasha blushed slightly but continued his glare as Kagome's gaze flashed between the two. Finally, Akumi came back , Shippou still in her arms.

"Are you coming or what? I want to get some sleep tonight, I plan ons tarting my cycle tomorrow." Akumi commented as she pushed kouga away from her steessed friend. "You're clogging up the air, Wolfy." she had to turn her giggle into a cough as Kouga supressed a growl.

"Cycle?" Kagome asked, turning to her firend. "You mean you can contol... you know?"

Akumi blinked not once, not twice, not four times, but three times. (srry had to do that... heh heh) Finally it dawned on her and she turned bright red. "NO! I can't control that. I met my sleep cycle. I sleep once every two weeks uless i get really exuasted. Inuyasha won't have to stay up now."

"Feh." came the angred reply of a disgruntled half-youkai. "I don't need sleep like the weak humans."

Akumi scrunched her nose up in distaste of his anger towards humans. "I do recall, Inuyasha, that you travel with three weak humans, and are in fact half human. You have no right to critisize their race, when their blood runs through your veins."

Inuyasha glared at her, fists clenched at his sides as his power seemed to spark. he finalyl answered as he lowered his head and covered his eye swith his bangs. "Keh." one simple word seems to fit exactly what he meant as he stomped back to camp. 'Don't you think I know that? That's why, sometimes... I hate them..."

Kagome watch as her crush stomped back to the camp. She was angry at Akumi for putting it so bluntly, but inuyasha did need to learn that not all humans had it out for him. Even Akumi, in her own way, showed that she cared for him.

**A/N Not to bad of a chapter, this was mainly used to bring Kouag into the story. I honestly don't have tht major of a role for Kouga, but he'll have some aprt in it don't worry.**

**Kouga: yeah right, you'll forget all about me.**

**SM: No I won't. It was jsut hard to bring you in.. hey atleast I forgot about Mmiokru in my other story, he's in it now though...**

**Kouga: SEE!**

**Kieth: Oh shut it you whiny wolf... **

**Sessh: this Sesshoumaru agrees, shut that thing you call a mouth so that I can contonue my excersises. 101...102..103 pushesups**

**SM: (drool) now that is a sight that I am personally glad to see.**

**Kouga: HEY! I could do that many too**

**SM: Not as good as him! (drool more)**

**Sessh: Thankyou, I think.**

**Keith: Gross...**

**SM: ahem, anyways... I um... What was I supposed to be doing again... Sesshoumaru side-tracted me...**

**Sessh: (smirk)**

**Keith: reccomendations...(sigh)**

**SM: Oh... well it's my turn so here I go... I reccomend the story Inyasha by KagirinaiSakusha730 at http/ **

**Hope ya like! It's a continuashion of the series after the last episode in her own version. It's great so far... but im not sure how fare she is in it... heh heh**


End file.
